Bam! And So It Was
by MidnightNeko-0204
Summary: Tsukiyomi Kei just transferred to Seiyo Academy and what's this? She has three guardian charas as well? And what's this with all of them being boys! No relation to Ikuto Pairings: Amuto and OCxOC Crossover with Orange Planet. Rated T for certain chara.


**Hello there fellow readers/writers. ^_^ I know I haven't been updating Dreamstate recently and that's because... (wait for it, wait for it) I'VE BEEN PROCRASTINATING!!! Yay!! Although this is not something to celebrate, -_-" I have some good news. I will be updating the last two chapters of Dreamstate over the course of the next few days. It's so sad to have to end it. T_T But! I will be starting another chapter story! (Duh, you ARE typing it right now....) **

**This will be a slight crossover with the manga Orange Planet. If you haven't read it yet, I highly suggest it because I think it's awesome. It's by the creator of Cherry Juice (which is also awesome) and if you haven't read that either, well... get started. This will be my first chapter story with my own OC in there as well as my first crossover, so this is a double whammy for me. Enough with the insanely long author's notes and own with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara!, Orange Planet, or any of their characters. I DO however own my OC and this plotline.**

**P.S. The crossover character from Orange Planet is Tachibana Eisuke and they are in High School. Easter has not been resolved.**

**Ages:**

**Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kei (My OC): 16**

**Yaya: 15**

**Ikuto: 21**

**Tachibana: 24**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Today I woke with a feeling of despair in the pit of my stomach. This was because today I was transferring to a new school: Seiyo Academy. I was sad because I was leaving all my old friends but happy because this means meeting new ones. I got out of bed and walked over to my closet.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should wear?" I thought out loud.

"Don't you wear uniforms in this school?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, thanks! By the way, it's nice to see that you've finally joined the awake."

"No problem," my chara said. "And I'm not the only one who was still sleeping. As a matter of fact they still are."

I rolled my eyes and watched as Yoruko lazily floated over to me. I remembered the time he was born. I was sitting in my room, crying. I had once again asked my parents for a cat companion and was once again greeted with a firm no.

---(Flashback Begins)---

"Why can't I have a cat?" I sobbed into my pillow. I was now sprawled on my bed crying, staining my bedsheets, after slamming and locking my door.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." I was an only child and my parents were too busy with their jobs to pay attention to me. Sure, I had friends, but it's not like they could stay with me every waking minute of the day. It'd be unfair--and creepy.

"I can change that, nya!" said an unknown voice.

I raised my head up suddenly, scared. "Wh-who said th-that?" My eyes searched the room, frantically looking for the source of the voice. They settled on my desk, where three eggs resided. One was electric blue and had cats and music notes on it. As a matter of fact, they all had cats on them. The second one was a dark blue and had dream bubbles besides the cats. The third was an indigo and in addition to the cats **(too many cats!) **there were hearts. I had found them in my bed a couple weeks earlier and had completely forgotten about them--until now. I gasped as I watched the electric blue one shake. It made a light tinkling noise against the desktop.

"I did, nya!" the voice said again.

The shaking had now turned into full-blown convulsing, making a rattling noise atop my desk. I watched as the egg floated over to me. I saw it crack and braced myself for what would come out.

"You can open your eyes now, nya!"

I did as the voice told me and was greeted with an electric blue furball in my face. "Uh, hello there," I said hesitantly.

"Hi there, nya! I'm Yoruko."

"I'm Kei. Um, why do you keep talking like a cat?"

"That's because I am one, nya. Although I can stop saying nya if you want."

As I looked closer, I realized the furball was right. He was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt and jeans. He also had a choker with a cross hanging from it and mini crosses hanging from the edge of his sleeves. He had electric blue hair with matching colored cat ears and tail to complete the ensemble.

"Why are you here again?" I listened as he told the whole story about would-be selves and where charas came from. I put my input and nodded at the appropriate time until he was done.

"Uh-huh, I see. But if your my would-be self, what part of you would be me? And why are you a boy?!"

He pointed a tiny paw at me and said, "Listen you, I don't make the rules. I just recite them."

"Geez, maybe you're my would-be snappy self," I muttered under my breath. He heard me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Besides, I think this might answer your question." I froze as I heard a peaceful melody. Although it was faint, I knew it was coming from Yoruko. I looked over at him and I knew that what he said was right. I had always wanted to play the cello.

---(Flashback Ends)---

That fateful day had been a little over four years ago and over that period of time my parents had died, leaving me all alone. I was now living in an apartment, with a newspaper job the landlady was kind enough to give me, to pay for the rent. My other two charas had been born a couple of weeks after Yoruko and I now had more company than ever.

"Kei! Kei, are you in there?" Yoruko shouted, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, uh, sorry for spacing out like that."

"It's alright. Although, if you don't hurry, you're gonna be late!"

I glanced at the clock and realized he was right. I grabbed up my clothes and ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later, I came out with my uniform on and my hair in two pigtails. My hair was a color close to black and came to fall just beneath my shoulders. I had put in electric blue, dark blue, and indigo streaks to match my charas.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Finally."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful smack on the head. I grabbed my two resting eggs and placed them in my bookbag. "Do you think they'll wake up anytime soon?" We stared at each other for a few moments before shaking our heads and heading out the door. Little did we know, someone was following us.

After a few minutes of walking, I stopped in my tracks. "Whoever's behind me, would you like to come out or are you going to keep being a nuisance?" Okay, so we did know. My cat ears and tail had popped out and were now twitching, listening for any hints of where the stalker was.

I heard a rustling above me and before I got a chance to look up, a boy dropped down in front of me.

"Excuse me, stalker, but I have to get to school," I said, my expression unfazed. On the inside I was flipping out. 'Holy crap! A guy just fell out of thin air!'

"Oh, fiesty. And I didn't fall out of thin air, I was sitting in that tree, thank you very much." He said all this with a smirk that I just wanted to slap off his face. I can't believe I had said that out loud. "And I wasn't following you, you know."

"Y-yeah, whatever." I looked at my watch and gasped. I pushed past the strange boy and ran to school without giving it another thought. The last thing I heard before he was out of view was, "This is going to be interesting."

- - - - -

I walked up the stairs toward my classroom, out of breath. After I had pushed past the freak, I had to use all my strength just to get to the entrance gates. As I was approaching, the gates were closing. I practically had to jump them just to get in on time.

The gong sounded, indicating the beginning of class. I ran the rest of the way towards the classroom and barged in through the door. Everything was silent as I made my way to the teacher's desk. I silently prayed that everyone would just stop staring at me. Oh, how I hated to be the center of attention.

"Ah, you must be the new student," he said, tripping over his own feet trying to greet me. I just stared at him. "Yes, Ms...?"

"Tsukiyomi," I said. "Tsukiyomi Kei."

I heard gasps in the room and turned my head in the direction of a pink haired girl and a blond haired girl -er- boy.

''Well, since they seem to know you, I'll put you right in between Himamori-san and Hotori-san."

"It's HiNamori, sensei." I heard the pink-haired girl say. The blondie started to protest, but I interrupted him with, "Whatever," and plopped myself in between them. I felt Blondie glaring at me so I decided to confront him.

"May I ask why you are staring at me so intently, Blondie?" That infuriated him. His face went red from anger and said between gritted teeth, "Meet me in the guardian garden after school."

"Ooh, a date! I can't wait." I said, my voice filled with sarcasm, smirk plastered on my face. I looked over to Hinamori-san to joke around with her but found she was equally furious. I just gulped and turned back to my schoolwork. This friendship thing is going to be harder than I thought...

- - - - -

After a while, my attention turned to earlier this morning. I didn't really get a good look at the guy, but he looked to be in his early twenties. Possibly 20 or 21. He had midnight blue hair and was wearing a cross much like Yoruko's. He was wearing a dark uniform and had a violin strapped to his back. Yoruko told me that he had sensed the presence of a chara around the man and was pretty sure he had one. He was one of those guys considered to be all around handsome--if only he kept his mouth shut.

"That boy is so strange," I pondered aloud.

"What boy?" I noticed a petit, blond girl standing in front of me. I also heard a small scream. It took me a while to figure out that the source of the scream was me.

"N-no one! Um, excuse me," I said as I got up. It was the end of the day and it was time to meet Blondie in the garden. The last thing I heard before exiting the room was the girl saying, "I don't see it."

- - - - -

"Ah, I'm finally here," I sighed as I stood in front of the garden doors.

"Woah, it's big. I wonder what it looks like inside." Yoruko said as he rushed in to check it out. Before I got a chance to join him, I heard shouting and it sounded something along the lines of, "Thieving cat! Get out of here!"

'Thieving cat?' I wondered. 'Whose a thieving cat? What does that even mean?' I hardly even got a chance to collect my thoughts when Yoruko shot out, crying,

"Why are you crying? Don't answer that. Let me give them a piece of my mind." I burst in through the door, pissed as hell, with Yoruko trailing behind, trying to stop me. I ignored him and continued to the table.

"Tsuki-"

"Who's the punk that yelled at Yoruko?!" I screamed, cutting Blondie off.

"Yo-Yoruko? No, we sent Yoru away... right?" said Hinamori-san.

"No, you scared my poor Yoruko! Now, who did it? And who's Yoru?"

"Uh, I did. Sorry."

I was just about to blow up at that blonde freak of nature when I heard someone talking in my ear. And it wasn't Yoruko.

"So your chara's name is Yoruko, huh? Never thought you were a boy. And Yoru's my chara." I turned around and saw the guy from earlier. I started to say something about being a perverted stalker but was interrupted--again.

"Thieving cat! Get out of here this instant!" That's it! First he yells at Yoruko and then dares to cut me off! Oh, he's gonna get it!

"Blondie," I started off with a smirk. "Can you please stop calling everybody you see a thieving cat and interrupting people like a little child? And you," I said, turning around to face this mysterious boy. "1. Why are you following me? 2. I am NOT a boy, just my chara. I don't know why. and 3. Why are you laughing?"

"Because," he said in between laughs. "You called Kiddy King, 'Blondie'."

I couldn't help but join in the laughter. "You, you call him Ki-Kiddy King?!" I laughed until I cried and had to hold on to something to support myself from falling over. Unfortunately, the closest thing to me was the odd man.

"Now I see it," said the small, blonde girl.

"See what, exactly?"

"How much you and Tsukiyomi-san are alike."

"Yeah what's your name again?" Rima, she said. Mashiro Rima. "Ah, yes. Well Rima, you are mistaken because there is no way in heck that this stalk--Hold on a sec," I said, cutting myself off. "Did you say Tsukiyomi-san? Your name is Tsukiyomi?"

He smirked and said, "1. To answer your previous question, I am not following you, I'm here to see Amu. 2. You're still holding on to me. and 3. Yes, my name is Tsukiyomi. You got a problem with that?"

I blushed as he told me fact #2 and let go of him immediately. I opened my mouth to say something, but words didn't want to come out. Thankfully, they didn't have to.

"Hi! My name's Yoruko, what's yours?" I didn't know who he was talking to, so I looked arond to see. I saw him standing in front of a group of charas that I hadn't noticed that were there. I had soon learned their names and their owners.

"So, Tsukiyomi-san. Let's get down to business. The real reason you're here is because of Easter isn't it?" I was puzzled. Easter, what's Easter?

"How come every time I come around you always assume it's for Easter?" said Tsukiyomi with a sigh.

"Probably because it most likely is," I muttered. "Beside, he wasn't talking to you. I have the same name, hence the reason why I was so surprised before. And please, feel free to call me Kei-chan. I can see that you have some trouble saying my name. Now, what's Easter?" They explained to me what Easter was, at the end of which, I was baffled.

"That's horrible! Those Easter bastards! Is that why you were following me?" I said, pointing an accusing finger at Tsukiyomi. He smirked and I knew he was about to do something devious. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace. His smirk grew and he said, "It's not polite to point." I was sure my face had changed into a color so red, it rivaled that of the darkest cherries. I was just about to push him off of me when I heard two tiny voices.

"Can everyone be quiet? I'm trying to get some sleep," one said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get some beauty sleep. Although I--,'' the second voice started, cutting itself off. "I could have fun with this."

I stared at the two charas that were now in front of my face. Hiroshi, the first voice, rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had dark blue hair, and his outfit was a little out of the ordinary. Yes, for his daily ensemble he wore pajamas! He had long, plaid pants--dark blue. For a shirt, he wore a long-sleeved light blue shirt. On his feet were--well, there can't be anything on his feet, they're paws! He was also a cat, just like Yoruko and Mitsuru. Mitsuru's outfit was surprisingly close to Yoru's although the only difference was that his was a dark indigo.

I silently pleaded with Mitsuru to not put whatever plan he had in his head in action. See, Mitsuru is my perverted would-be self and was always getting me into sticky situations. I sometimes wish he was more like Hiroshi, the lazy side of me, but you can't really pick and choose with these things.

I knew I had lost the fight when I saw him shake his head and smirk. I felt my chara change take place and things took a turn for the worse.

"Ikuto-koi..." I said while looking deeply into said person's eyes. When had I learned his name? Oh, yeah. I think Yoru mentioned it earlier. Anyway, I hated myself for what was about to happen next. I pulled him closer and whispered into his ear, "I know I'm just irresistable, but there's no need to be so forceful." I bit his ear for I knew it was a sensitive spot and felt him tense up. I think I also heard some gasps in the background. I pulled away from him a little bit and I knew my face was extremely red. He also had a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks.

I froze when I heard someone say, "What a lewd position for someone to be in at your age, Kei."

I slowly turned my head in the direction of the voice and found someone at the entrance of the garden. "Tachibana..." I said, letting the name roll off my tongue and out of my mouth.

The next thing I knew, I had shoved myself out of Tsukiyomi's grasp and was now running into that of Tachibana's. "I'm sorry," I cried into his chest. "It was all stupid Mitsuru's fault."

"I know," he said, giving a small chuckle. "I saw the ears." I felt myself blush at the remembrance and buried myself deeper into the embrace.

"Tachibana-sensei!!!" I heard a shrill voice yell. There was the sound of footsteps and a huge force soon after. I looked up and saw that Yaya was also holding him in her arms. I didn't really mind because I knew that was just her character. Now, if any other student were to come up and do that, I would bitch-slap them so hard they would be feeling it till the next week. Hold on a sec, did she just say... TACHIBANA-SENSEI?!?!

"Wha?! Tachibana-sensei?!"

"No need to scream, I'm right here. And yes, I'm her homeroom teacher." Ah, no wonder why I didn't see him. Yaya's in a different building because she's a year younger than us.

"Ah, I see. But why a homeroom teacher? I thought you always wanted to be a..." I trailed off. By that time, Yaya had released herself from Tachibana, which I was secretly grateful for. I quickly removed myself as well.

"Yeah, I still do. They had also offered the position of an astronomy teacher with that job so I took it."

"You and your stars," I said, rolling my eyes. "Remember when you were student-teaching for my class? Boy, was that hard work. Especially with our whole situation and all. I'm glad that's all over."

"I remember. And geez, you make it sound like it was horrible. So what? You were living with your--"

I shot him a glare, which immediately shut him up. He knows he shouldn't be talking about that in public, let alone in school.

"Where's Haru-san?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, he's right--" I froze. He wasn't where I'd last left him, in my bookbag. Before I had a slight mental breakdown, I retraced all my steps to see where I could have left him. I breathed out a small sigh of relief when I remembered that I had taken him out this morning to make room for my eggs and placed him on my dresser top.

"He's at home. Just, you know, hanging around." I felt an arm wrap around itself around my shoulders. I looked up and saw that it was Tachibana. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "You know, it makes me feel special that you care about Haru-san so much that you'd have a mini panic attack at the thought of him possibly being lost." I blushed a deep red and was at a loss for words. Noticing I had a problem speaking, he straightened up and said, "Let's get you home."

I just nodded and turned toward the entrance of the garden. I managed to utter out a small, "Bye Tsukiyomi hentai," before exiting the garden. The last thing I heard was Blondie saying, "Did she forget all about us?" A small smile played on my lips. Indeed, I had.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**And so the first chapter of 'Bam! And So It Was' comes to an end. Did you enjoy it? I really hope you did. Oh, and I just wanna say something: When I mentioned a 'slight' crossover, I meant a 'slightly large' crossover. -_-" I didn't realize it until I started writing the second chapter, but there were some BIG events I was including in there. You'll see what I mean when you read it.**

**Now for those of you who are reading 'Dreamstate', I am now in the process of typing them up and the next chapter will be up shortly after this one (probably...). Um, um, um, I don't really know what to say now except for R&R!!!**


End file.
